It isn't always what you think it is!
by WitheredWings
Summary: Wolfram thinks his relationship with Yuuri is almost over, but, actually, quite the opposite is happening! Yuuram ONESHOT BoyXBoylove!


**A/N: Soo.. I found this among my documents and thought it was adorable, so I decided to post it. And, well, I thought about all those people asking for more KKM and, well.. I caved in. Though this isn't even remotely close to some real action, I thought it was kind of how Yuuri and Wolfram work. They always think one thing about the other and then, suddenly, it's wrong. Anyway, I love the third season! Did you notice they get a lot of private moments?! (SPOILER)Like, in this episode where Wolfram comes to save Yuuri from his execution? They have this little moment together and their faces are SOOOOO close, I was almost rooting for them. Tch, too bad they wanted the series to last a little longer. Damn. I want Yuuram!**

**  
Anyway, it's Wolframs POV**

**Disclaimer: I totally own KKM in my dreams, but, sadly, in real life it's kinda.. not that way.**

* * *

Sometimes, when I look at you, you seem so far away. It's like you're in another universe, one where I don't exist. Even though I'd love to just take a peek into that world. But whenever you see me looking at you, you act normal again and I know that you secretly wish that you could've stayed in that world for just a little bit longer.  
I know I'm just a nuisance lately, but didn't you tell me I was everything to you? Didn't you say we'd be together forever?

I don't know what to do anymore, but I'm losing you. And when you look like that, like this, I know you're waiting for the moment where I turn away and let you be. But I can't, sorry, but I can't. I'm trying to save this relationship and I'm trying to give you all the love I have, just to let you see how much I care. But then you disappear to your world again and I'm invisible to you. Don't you see the tears on my cheeks, don't you see how much I want to have you next to me, forever?

I lean in and kiss you on your cheek, waiting for a response, but you look at me, astonished. Don't I have the privilege to kiss you when I want to, to love you when I want to? It seems like I don't, when you look at me like that. You smile and return your attention to the fountain, a few meters away. I sigh and try to think of what to say, to make you come out of your world again. Then you get up and take my hand. We walk towards the fountain and I'm thinking: this is it, you're going to let me go, aren't you? I feel my heart split in two and I pinch your hand, hoping that you'll understand that I don't want to end this. You hug me and I hug you back. Our last hug? I don't know.  
You let me go and I'm hopelessly holding on, until you laugh and peal me off of you. I smile, but I don't mean it. Then, suddenly, you look at me like I'm some sort of adorable puppy, but I don't understand why. The only thing I understand is that you're looking at me like you used to and that it makes me feel good.

I grasp your hand and you smile again, surprised by this much emotion coming from my side. And when you smile, suddenly I remember. I remember that in all the things we did together, there wasn't one thing I enjoyed as much as your laugh. You see, you have a way of laughing that's quite amazing. For every different thing, you've got a different laugh. And when I hear you laugh close to my ear, as you whisper something, I remember that this smile made us one. Your smile always encouraged me. With your smile, I could do anything. With you, I could do anything. _Can_ do anything. I let go of your hand and you drop something as I do. I watch as you get on one knee, to pick it up, when I realise you're looking at me, instead of the ground. I search for your eyes, surprised. What's this? You get something from your pocket and mumble a lot of nonsense about a stupid box, when you open it and look at me, pleading.

'Will you marry me?'

And suddenly, everything seems to be colored again and everybody seems to be happy. Suddenly, all those times you watched me in a different way, turn into you, thinking about us being married, and suddenly the way you are sitting there, kneeling -just kneeling, for heaven's sake- makes my heart burst and makes me smile so much I can't feel my face anymore.

_'Yes, of course I will, you wimp_,' I whisper happily.

As I throw my arms around you, laughing soundly and hugging you close to me, I can feel the worries backing off. And even though I know you're astounded by my reaction, I don't really care. Because; it's okay, Yuuri; we're going to be okay. Maybe we'll get lost somewhere along the way, but in the end, I know we'll be okay.

* * *

**Tadaaa.. now, that wasn't tooooo bad, was it? I thought it was kinda cute with the whole smile thingy, because Yuuri just smiles soooooo kawai!**

**Anyway, push that button!  
You know you want it!**


End file.
